Strange power evenement
---- thumb|Een speler die de "Strange Power" beleeft. De "Strange Power", was een evenement dat voorkwam op 19:48 GMT op 23 Januari 2010. Over heel Gielinor, voelden spelers die ingelogd waren een "rare kracht". Het effect duurde dertien secondes waardoor spelers op geestelijke gedaantes leken. Nadat de gebeurtenis over was, keken spelers naar hun handen en benen. Er was een geluid dat vergelijkbaar was met het geluid van de Quest cape Emote. Dit is het begin van de nieuwe Skill Dungeoneering.Door het effect van de "Strange Power", zijn verschillende spelers een demonstratie begonnen in wereld 29, 48 en 66. Echter waren veel spelers spam aan het verspreiden over het verwijderen van de Wildernis PvP, wat gebeurde in 2007. Wanneer spelers de gebeurtenis doorstaan, zal de tekst "You feel a strange power unleash itself upon you" verschijnen. Toen de update van 22 februari 2010 kwam werd er meer bekend over deze strange power. In de wilderness is een nieuwe deel op de wereldkaart verschenen. Als je toen dit gebied wilde betreden stonden er 2 fremennikers, die vertelden over de strange power. Ze hadden ondekt dat de strange power hier vandaan kwam. Je kon er nog niet door omdat deze deze fremenikers dit te gevaarlijk vonden. Op 12April 2010 kwam de nieuwe Skill Dungeoneering. Deze Skill train je op dit nieuwe gebied. De 2 fremenikers staan niet meer dit deel te bewaken. En in Al Kharid is een fremmeniker zeiler aangelegd aan de River Lum. Hij kan je zeilen naar dit niewe gebied. Ook is nu de naam bekent van dit gebied nu bekend namelijk: Daemonheim. Onder dit gebied zit een enorm grotten-en kerkersstelsel. De strange power komt volgens de fremmenikers uit de laagste verdieping. In de Chronicles of Bilrach vertelt Bilrach over zijn zoektocht naar de magische bron die hij noemt The Rift. Deze zit volgens hem in de laagste verdieping. Bilrach beschrijft ook een mysterieus kracht die ervoor zorgt dat de verdiepingen elke keer anders zijn. Helaas is de laagste verdieping nog niet bereikbaar. Er komen updates die het mogelijk maken dieper te gaan. Nu kan men tot verdieping 35. Geruchten Bevestigde geruchten thumb|[[Jagex mods geven geen antwoord op de gebeurtenis.|300px]] *Verschillende Jagex mods hebben bevestigd dat dit geen glitch of een bug was. *Als spelers praten met Peer the Seer, zal zeggen: "Uuuh... What was that dark presence I felt? ! Ahem, sorry about that. *Een Seer in Seers' Village zal zeggen: "Uh, what was that dark force? I've never sensed anything like it... Anyway, sorry about that." *De Sin Seer zei: "My inner eye is clouded from a wave of darkness; give me a moment. What do you want?" *Jagex Mods zullen geen informatie geven, dus spelers die geruchten hebben gehoord dat een JMod iets vertelde, is dus onzin. *Zowel de Frozen Door in de God Wars Dungeon, als de deur in Elemental Workshop is dicht gebleven tijdens het evenement. *Alle spelers keken naar het noorden nadat het evenement afgelopen was. Niet-bevestigde geruchten *Verschillende spelers vertelde dat ze tijdens het Castle Wars spel, terwijl ze een Zamorak cape droegen, het bericht kregen: "Thanks for worshipping the wrong god". Valse beweringen *Een screenshot werd gemaakt vanuit de God Wars Dungeon, waaruit het Zaros altar te zien bleek te zijn. Het is echter bekend dat het Zaros altar een fake is. *Een "spookschip" zal volgens veel spelers opeen verschenen zijn in de Wildernis, hoewel dit schip er al langer stond. *Het Cosmic altar in Zanaris zal opeens na dit evenement zijn gaan gloeien, hoewel dit al eerder was gebeurd. Weetjes 300px|thumb|Een Jagex mod bevestigd dat de aardbeving in Gielinor niets te maken had met degene in Haïti. *Veel spelers gingen Gielinor onderzoeken, zoals de God Wars Dungeon, de kelder van de Elemental Workshop, de Wildernis etc. Dit heeft niets opgleverd *Veel spelers geloofden dat het schudden van Gielinor te maken had met de aardbeving in Haïti, die zich enkele dagen voor het evenementen plaatst vond. Maar een Jagex mod had bevestigd dat dit niets te maken had met deze aardbeving in Haïti. *Tijdens de gebeurtenis keken de spelers automatisch naar het noord-oosten. en:Strange power Categorie:Recente evenementen Categorie:Events